El Nominado
by Makiams
Summary: Imagínense... 8 personas, 1 casa, muchas muertes, y los personajes de Harry Potter. Cuando la locura encuentra la desesperación, pasan muchas cosas. RVS PLZ!
1. Selección, llegada y nominaciones

**El Nominado**

**Notas de la Autora: Holaa! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y está semi basado en una película, El Nominado. Digo que es semi basado porque sólo la base de la historia sale de la película... el resto lo inventé yo ;). Aparte en la historia no hay magia... es como si fueran gente normal... bueno, eso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Selección, llegada a la casa y 2 nominaciones. **

En un departamento en Londres, 2 amigos hablaban acerca de lo aburrida que estaba la televisión.

No tengo nada en contra del fútbol... de verdad! Pero esto de dar en todos los canales los resultados de los partidos y lo que está pasando en otros países... es como mucho. No te parece Harry? - preguntaba un chico de unos 20 años al otro que estaba justo frente al televisor.

O sea... tienes que entender que Inglaterra llegó al mundial, y obviamentela gente va a querer saber lo que está pasando con ellos en Alemania(Ndla: sepe... la historia está ambientada en el2006 justo duranteel MundialenAlemania)Mira... en este canal están dando comerciales! - respondió Harry - veámoslos.

Ok... - dijo desganadamenteRon. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de salir... así que lo mejor era conformarse con lo que hubiera en la tele.

Y en eso pasaron unos 30 minutos... viendo los 1000 y 1 usos que se le podían dar a un pedazo de tela, cuáles eran las ofertas en el supermercado... cuando de repente apareció un anuncio... de un reality:S

**"Tienes entre 17 y 25 años y quieres ganar $10.000.000? Preséntate al casting del nuevo reality deBCB, El Nominado.Ahí tu y otras 7 personas vivirán la experiencia más grande de sus vidas! .. Inscripciones hoy en...**

Harry! Viste eso? - preguntó Ron - ganar $10.000.000! Deberíamos inscribirnos en ese reality!

Tu crees? No dicen lo que hay que hacer para ganar los 10 millones... aparte por como están las cosas hoy en día... lo más probable es que sea un reality para encontrar a los futuros futbolistas de la selección de Inglaterra XD - respondió Harry.

No creo... en este canal no dan nada de fútbol! Vamos! - insistió Ron - es mejor que quedarnos todos los días quedure el mundial encerrados en la casa.

Qué más da? De todas maneras dudo que quedemos... - dijo Harry. Y así salieron a la dirección que salía en el comercial. Ahí les empezó a dar un mal presentimiento... porque la dirección correspondía a un edificio antiguo que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse... pero igual la ambición puede más y entraron. Ahí había una señora que les tomó los datos (Ndla: Algo simple... nombre, edad, nacionalidad, gustos, etc.) y les dijo que esperaran en una salita que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Adentro habían otras 5 personas... 3 chicas y 2 chicos. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar con los otros.

Cómo se llaman? - preguntó una chica de aspecto freaky, con pendientes de rábano y el pelo hecho un desastre.

Harry... Harry Potter.Él es Ron Weasley... - respondió Harry. Luego miró a las otras 2 chicas que estaban en la sala. Unateníaun pelorojizo largo hasta la cintura, y la otrateníapelo castaño claro/oscuro, casi liso de no ser porque en algunas partes tenía el pelo ensortijado, largo hasta la cintura. Harry se sintió un tanto atraído por ella y se quedó mirándola... y cuando ella se dio cuenta le dijo:

Mi nombre es Hermione... Hermione Granger, y mi amiga es Ginevra Weasley, pero le dicen Ginny.

Weasley también? - preguntó Ron - parece que Londres se ha ido plagando con Weasleys de todas partes.

Así parece - dijo Ginny - por ejemplo, una ex compañera tiene Weasley como apellido pero nunca la había visto en mi vida! Jajajaja...

Jajaja... aunque tu y yo nos parecemos bastante - dijo rápidamente Ron. Y era verdad. Ambos tenían ojos azules y el pelo rojizo yla cara pecosa, aunque la de ella estaba bronceada - te imaginas que seamos primos o algo así?

Jajajaja... es probable. - terminó Ginny.

Yustedes como se llaman? - les preguntó Harry a los dos últimos chicos que estaban más bien apartados del grupo.

Neville Longbottom - dijo uno.

Draco Malfoy - dijo el segundo.

Y por qué vinieron al casting? - preguntó Ron

Yo porque quiero ganar el premio. O sea...a la posibilidad de ganar 10 millones de euros nadie le hace el quite... - explicó Neville.

Yo porque estaba aburrido en mi casa durante las vacaciones y lo único que daban en lateleera fútbol - dijo Malfoy - y ustedes 2?

Por lo mismo que tú, y para ganar los 10 millones - dijo Ron - y ustedes 3 chicas?

Yo porque quiero ganar los 10 millones para poder pagarme la Universidad - dijo Ginny - y bueno... también para comprarme cosas... ya saben. Ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, etc.

Yo porque no tenía nada que hacer en casa y para poder alejarme un poco del resto del mundo... - explicó Hermione.

Y se puede saber por qué? - preguntó Neville

Porque terminé hace 4 meses con mi novio y quiere que volvamos... y yo no quiero, pero no me escucha y se puso medio pesado... me empecé a asustar. O sea...a quien no leasustaría que tu ex te dejaramensajes cada 3 minutos en la contestadora? Aparte, aparecía a mitad de la noche a gritar ami departamento - explicó Hermione.

Que pena - respondió Harry, y todos asintieron... - y tú no nos has dicho porqué viniste - dijo mirando a Luna.

Yo vine porque necesito el premio para pagar unas deudas que tengo con mi escuela y para pagar la hipoteca de mi casa - dijo Luna.

Los motivos de todos eran distintos... pero lo que los unía en ese momento era que los 7 y alguien más, iban a pelear para conseguir los 10 millones. Después de la presentación y tras haer conocido las razones de todos para entrar... los grupos se fueron separando y distintas parejas o tríos quedaron hablando por separado para saber más acerca de las vidas de los otros.

Harry y Hermione quedaron juntos hablando de la Universidad (estaban en primero los 2), Ginny hablaba con Neville y con Draco de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones aparte de estar echados en el sofá mirando tele, y Ron y Luna hablaban de la vida y de la escuela de ella.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, y entró un chico de unos 21 años a la sala. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto y liso; los ojos azul intenso y una mirada que imponía miedo en el ambiente... parecía que estaba loco, en verdad todos estaban seguros que sí.

Hermione! creíste que te ibas a escapar de mí o no? Jamás pensaste que iba a postular para El Nominado y que iba a quedar! - dijo ásperamenteel chico, y las miradas de todos se dirigieron de él a Hermione... y más de alguno alcanzó a notar quién era ese tipo.

Todos... déjenme presentarles a mi EX NOVIO - dijo Hermione recalcando las últimas dos palabras - DamianScott (Ndla:es un tipo que inventé yo... es todo antipático y mala onda pero eso lo van a ver ustedes mismos más tarde)

Hola-dijeron todos tímidamente... de verdad que el tipo les daba miedo.

Hola... como dijo ella, me llamo Damian Scott, tengo 21 años y soy de Londres - dijo secamente él. Quedaba claro que el n había ido a hacer amigos allá ni nada por el estilo - y si se lo preguntan, no vine acá por el premio ni porque estaba aburrido, sino que porque quiero recuperar a mi novia y nada ni nadie lo va a evitar.

Yo sí! - dijo Hermione - porque parece que no te quedó claro afuera! Yo no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! Ándate, búscate otra, lo que quieras! Pero conmigo nunca vas a volver!

Veremos lo que pasa... pero no te preocupes! - dijo Damian - si me llego a ir de aquí, te prometo que nunca más te voy a molestar en tu vida!

Entonces mira que el premio del reality para ti son los millones y yo? Jamás! - terminó Hermione y siguió hablando con Harry. Por un momento se había olvidado que los otros 6 estaban ahí.

Y Damian se quedó solo en un rincón, cada vez más enojado. Daba muchísimo miedo verlo ahí a lo rechazado social... pero nadie se le quería acercar.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez la señora que les hizo las preguntas entró con un hombre cuarentón a la sala y les dijo:

Chicos... ustedes son los 8 elegidos para ir al reality El Nominado de la BCB.

Cuando tenemos que venir para poder irnos? - preguntó Neville

Ahora mismo... si toman ese ascensor van a llegar a la casa/estudio : P - dijo el hombre - ahora unos detalles. Cuando lleguen ahí van a haber cosas para todos. Las piezas ustedes ven como las arman pero son 2, una con 3 camas y la otra con 5. La cocina tiene de todo para que coman, hay un gimnasio y una piscina por si se quieren bañar. La eliminación mañana a la noche. Hoy la anfitriona, Krystal, va a ir a la noche para que graben la nominación y de ahí uno de sus compañeros queda con el 50 porciento de posibilidades para irse. Al otro lo voy a elegir yo minutos después y el público va a votar porque uno de los dos se vaya. Mañana a la noche, en un estudio, voy a decir quién se va. Esa persona se va a ir de la casa 4 ever and ever... XD. Ahora tomen el ascensor...

Los chicos se subieron y empezaron a bajar... coo 10 pisos... y llegaron a su casa.

Era muy fría y hecha de bloques de metal. No era muy linda pero era lo que tenían que soportar para ganar $10.000.000. Con razón el premio era tan alto! Las condiciones de la casa eran miserables! Las camas eran de metal semi oxidado con una almohada y 2 frazadas. Los clósets tenían 2 cambios de ropa completos por persona y 5 poleras de distintos colores para cada uno. Nadie estaba muy a gusto con la casa... al menos la piscina era maravillosa y el gimnasio tenía de todo. Pero el resto de la casa aún dejaba mucho que desear.

Todos se dispersaron... pero en una parte de la casa:

Ni muerta! voy a dormir acá pero tu no! - gritaba Hermione mientras ponía sus cosas en una cama

Muérete entonces que yo duermo acá! - gritaba Damian mientras ponía sus cosas en la cama contigua a la suya.

Aahhh! entonces me voy! - le respondió ella

Ándate si quieres.. no hay más espacio en ninguna otra pieza! - le respondió Damian

* * *

En otra parte de la casa Ginny le estaba contando a todos la historia de Hermione con Damian, de lo mucho que se odiaban y de porqué habían terminado. Todos querían saber lo que había pasado como para que ese tipo se volviera tan pero tan... loco 

Loco siempre fue - dijo Ginny - pero parece que el estar con Hermione lo calmaba un poco.

Por qué terminaron? - preguntó Harry

Porque ella ya no lo soportaba! puede que estuviera enamorada de él al principio pero con el tiempo se fue desenamorando porque se dio cuenta de como era Damian en verdad - dijo Ginny

Y como era en verdad? - preguntó Draco

Un obsesivo, manipulador, controlador, etc. - dijo Ginny - y ya no hablemos más del tema Ok?

Ok - dijeron todos... un tanto insatisfechos con las respuestas, si se puede decir

Después todos empezaron a irse a las piezas. En la de 5 estaban Damian, Ginny, Draco y Neville. En la de 3, Ron, Harry y Luna. Hermione no tenía pieza y dijo que iba a dormir en el sofá.

Obviamente al inicio la trataron de convencer de que volviera a la pieza de 5, pero como estaba tan decidida a NO dormir en la misma pieza que Damian, dijo que se quedaba. Al cabo de un rato, Luna le dijo que ella le cambiaba la pieza... y Hermione dijo que sí. Le había parecido una muy buena persona esa Luna y aparte no le molestaban sus compañeros de pieza. Ron se veía simpático y Harry... bueno, a final de cuentas Harry ya era su amigo. A ellos 2 tampoco les molestó el cambio, aunque Ron quedó un poco decepcionado de que Luna se fuera. (Ndla: Por si no se han dado cuenta... he ido adelantando parejas para los capítulos que vienen... XD)

Pasaron tranquilamente el día hasta que llegó la anfitriona del reality... Krystal.

Hola chicos! - saludó - como están? Les ha gustado lo que han visto de la casa?

Ehhh... - nadie sabía como explicar lo que le había parecido la casa. Podrían decirle que la habian odiado? O el hombre los nominaria para irse si decian eso?

No importa... lo veo en sus caras. En fin - siguió ella - votemos. Ahora le voy a pasar un papel a cada uno para que voten por el que quieren que se vaya. Pásenmelos a mí y yo los leeré. Todos le pasaron los papeles a Krystal (Ndla: otro personaje mío) y ella los leyó.

- Damian

- Hermione

- Harry

- Damian

- Ron

- Damian

- Hermione

- Damian - terminó - entonces el primer nominado es Damian+

Y el segundo es Neville! - dijo una voz por los parlantes que estaban en el techo - soy yo... Marcus (el cuarentón) y digo k asi será!

Entonces Neville y Damian - dijo Krystal - ponganse uno a cada lado mio - ambos obedecieron yella dijo - público, voten por quien debe irse. Si Neville o Damian. Opción 1, neville, opcion 2, damian. Mensajes de texto al 5556 y llamadas al 123-123-4556. Adiós!

Nos estaban grabando? - preguntó Harry

Obvio! desde que estaban en la pieza que los estabamos mostrando! XD - dijo Krystal, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

XP - quedaron todos ahí... esperando a la decisión de mañana.

* * *

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE INGLATERRA:**

**Cachaste que weno el reality de la BCB? Tenemo k verlo! E ma emocionante ke el fútbol! - dijo un hombre**

**Nu certo compaire? votemos pa k se vaya damian! - dijo otro**

**Siii! - gritaron los 2**

**El fenómeno del Nominado se esparcía por Inglaterra... todos estaban votando... quién lo hubiera pensado?**

* * *

**Ndla: Ahora vengo io de nuevo. Sé que el capítulo está un poco MUY fome... pero es que tenía que explicar bien todo antes de que parta la parte thriller de la historia. Para los que se tomen el tiempo de leerla... grax y dejen reviews pa seguirla. Creo que le quedan 2 capítulos largos o 6 cortitos...**

**Creo que mejor me quedo con los cortos... **

**Bueno.. eso. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... y eso. **

**Chaussssssssssssssssssss! **


	2. Entre locura y desesperación

Holaa! Aquí está el 2º capítulo de mi querida historia "El Nominado" Ojalá que les guste y dejen reviews. Eso... los veré más abajo... espero.

Un detalle... en este capítulo lo que vaya _"así" _son los pensamientos de Damian.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Entre locura y desesperación... "sólo te tocó ser el primero en morir"**

Cuando Krystal se fue... Damian y Neville se quedaron en el living de la casa, pensando... ninguno hablaba, sólo eran ellos y el silencio. De pronto, Neville no lo soportó más y le preguntó a Damian.

- Qué harías si mañana te tienes que ir?

- Nada, porque SÉ que mañana no me voy a ir...

- Acaso no crees que el público vote para que yo me quede?

- Acaso tu crees que el público va a votar para que te quedes? A la gente no le gusta ver a personas buenas, aunque en condiciones horribles, viviendo tranquilamente. Está comprobado que sienpre les gusta el toque de emoción, el drama, la acción... las peleas, cosas que TÚ no le das al programa.

- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir Damian... duerme b... adiós.

- Adiós Neville... que duermas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nadie quiso ir a desayunar. Sabían que esa noche, Krystal les diría quien debía abandonar la casa. La eliminación era en la casa a donde habían ido a hacer el casting, porque también era un estudio. El día pasó tranquilamente... no hubo peleas entre Damian y Hermione y a final de cuentas, hasta habían empezado a tener una convivencia pasivo/agresiva, lo que era mejor que una convivencia agresiva solamente. Pasaron así una larga parte del día, hasta que Krystal llegó y les dijo a Neville y a Damian que prepararan sus cosas. Ambos obedecieron en el acto, y a los 5 minutos estaban con ella en el ascensor que los había dejado en la casa. Los demás no podían ir a la eliminación, pero la podían er en vivo por un televisor que les habían puesto. 

- Quién creen que se va a ir? - preguntó Draco

- No sé... espero que Damian, pero es poco probable - respondió Hermione

- Por qué dices eso? - siguió Ron

- Es que Damian entre nosotros es el conflictivo, cierto? - todos asintieron - y está comprobado que los conflictivos no salen de los realities enseguida. Los dejan por un buen tiempo para mantener la sintonía.

- Mejor veamos lo que pasa, que la eliminación comenzó.

* * *

**En el estudio o en la tele:**

- Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a la primera eliminación de nuestro reality, El Nominado! Aquí están los 2 nominados de la semana, Damian y Neville!

... se escuchan aplausos del público presentemientras que del ascensor, que estabaen medio del estudio, salen ambos... los dos se dientan en 2 sillas que habían junto a Krystal y un hombre de negro le entrega un sobre

_"Ahí están los resultados..."_

- Bien, con ambos acá... leeré los resultados. Con un 43 de los votos, contra un 56,9 quien debe abandonar el estudio...

_"Es Neville... sólo dilo!"_

- Es...

_"Por qué la pausa? Acaso no es obvio?"_

- Damian

_"Lo sabía es Nev... un momento... soy yo? Cómo pasó esto?"_

- Lo siento mucho Damian... no puedes volver al estudio - dijo Krystal - así que despidete por cámara de tus compañeros - dijo al ver que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse. Estaba como ido...

_"No me pueden haber eliminado a mí... yo vine acá para ganar este reality y eso es lo que voy a hacer! Ganar este reality y demostrarle a Mione lo mucho que la quiero... no me pueden haber echado... acaso... acaso la voy a tener que usar? La traje en caso de emergencia... aunque esta lo parece para mí"_

- Damian... qué te pasa? - le preguntó Neville.

- Nada... solamente pasa que Krystal leyó mal y yo no me voy... TÚ te vas...

- Damian que estas diciendo? - preguntó Krystal - no me equivoqué... tu te vas... léelo si quieres!

_"No me entiendes mi querida Krystal... yo voy a ganar, sea como sea"_

- No me entiendes cierto... YO ME VOY A QUEDAR! Y TÚ ME VAS A NOMBRAR GANADOR DE ESTE REALITY!

- Damian... ándate o llamo a Seguridad... TÚ NO PUEDES GANAR! EL PÚBLICO QUISO QUE TE FUERAS! Y AUNQUE TE QUEDARAS... JAMÁS SERÍAS EL ÚLTIMO EN EL ESTUDIO!

- ENTONCES EL QUE QUEDE DE ÚLTIMO EN EL ESTUDIO ES EL GANADOR?

- SÍII!

_"Entonces voy a ser el último... no me dejaste opción Krystal... lo siento"_

- Bien... bien... entonces abre la puerta del ascensor para que pueda volver al estudio y ser el último en irme.

- Y qué te asegura que el público no te echaría si vuelves? - dijo Krystal, ya asustada con él.

_"Qué el público no va a tomar la decisión"_

- Damian mejor ándate! Sólo estás haciendo un escándalo en televisión nacional! - dijo Neville.

- TÚ CÁLLATE! SÉ QUE VOY A GANAR PORQUE... QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? QUÉ EL QUE QUEDABA DE ÚLTIMO EN EL ESTUDIO ERA EL GANADOR? BUENO... VOY A SER EL ÚLTIMO EN EL ESTUDIO... PORQUE VOY A MATAR A TODOS HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADIE MÁS QUE YO!

_"Bueno... yo y Mione..."_

_-_ SEGURIDAD! - chilló Krystal.

- TÚ ME OBLIGASTE! - gritó Damian, y acto seguido (y para que vieran que no era una broma) sacó una pistola de su pantalón y le disparó a Neville.

- Agggghhhh... ayudaaa! - dijo Neville... pero le dio en la cabeza.

El público quedó congelado... nadie sabía que hacer. Seguridad ni se pudo mover porque justo después de haberle disparado a Neville, Damian tomó a Krystal y, apuntándole por la espalda, dijo:

- Voy a ser el último en irme ya sea por las buenas o por las malas! Acompáñame Krystal... - dijo mientras ella sollozaba. Poco a poco se fueron acercando al ascensor, pero hicieron una pequeña parada junto al cadáver de Neville y Damian le dijo:

- No es que te hubiera odiado... sólo te tocó ser el primero en morir

Después siguió mirando a la gente con su cara de maniático, se metió al ascensor con Krystal, y la empujo fuera de este, gritándole:

- YA VAS A VER QUE ME VAS A TENER QUE NOMBRAR GANADOR DEL SHOW!

y bajó...

En el estudio la gente no podía creer lo que habían presenciado. La pobre Krystal quedó llorando en el piso hasta que Marcus fue donde ella yle dijo:

- Cálmate... estás bien.

- Marcus... hay que sacarlo de ahí. DIJO QUE LOS QUIERE MATAR A TODOS!

- QUÉ LO SAQUE? KRYSTAL! CUANDO MATÓ A NEVILLE LA AUDIENCIA HABÍA SUBIDO 40 PUNTOS! LE ESTAMOS GANANDO A TODOS LOS PARTIDOS DE FÚTBOL! NO LO VOY A SACAR...

- Y qué hay de los demás? Vas a dejar que mueran?

- Qué se las arreglen solos...

- O.o

* * *

**En el estudio:**

- T... todos vieron eso, cierto? - preguntó Luna

- Sssss... sí - asintieron todos

- Entonces qué hacemos aquí sentados? Damian nos va a matar! - siguió Luna

Y todos salieron corriendo del salón en donde estaban viendo la tele y se refugiaron en el gimnasio... la única sala de la casa con más de 5 salidas en caso de emergencia. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que:

- No es capaz... cierto Hermione? - preguntó Ron

- Perdón? - dijo la aludida

- Damian no es capaz de matar personas... cierto?

- En verdad Ron... - dijo tímidamente ella - cómo decirlo?... es que...ese fue uno de los motivos por los que terminé con él.

- A qué te refieres? - siguió Harry

- A que una de las razones por las que Damian y yo terminamos... fue porque él me dijo que había matado a una pareja...

- Qué? - chillo´Luna

- Y lo peor... es que me dijo que si tuviera que matar de nuevo... lo haría con gusto... porque no lo lamentó la primera vez...

* * *

Y les gustó? Si quieren me dejan un review... sólo tienen que pinchar en el botoncito que dice GO abajito y ahí me dejan un comentario

Bueno... espero que el capítulo les haya gustado más que el anterior...

Qué estén bien! Nus vemos en el Cap. 3... Chausss!


End file.
